Out of The Ordinary
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: With the threat of a witch gone, overcoming the obstacles of living everyday life, and meeting the very pawn of said witch who's actually not a bad guy, Carolyn and the rest of the Collins are now free to settle down. Collection of drabbles taking place after Obstacles.
1. Life & Love

**Wow, I'm finally getting this done. I've been meaning to get to these drabbles for a _very _long time now. Thanks to _TorontoBatFan _for kicking me into gear again. I'll keep updating this as much as I can but I swear it'll get finished!**

* * *

><p>Summertime meant a lot of things. It meant the sun held high in the sky far longer than winter. It meant no school. It meant staying out late and sleeping in the next day. It also meant that the creatures were around less and less. Because of all these factors that came with summer, Elizabeth was often on her own in the mornings. It took time getting used to of course. She felt alone for some time before she began to realize that this was the only time she had to herself, to read the newspaper while she ate and think about all that has happened so far. The first subject that always pervaded her mind during her few hours alone consisted of The Cannery and what needs must be taken care of to see that it was well taken care of. After that she moved on to her family. Yes, they were strange and misfits to the rest of the world but they would always have each other. That's what mattered.<p>

Her thoughts turned to David and how he was growing to be a strong and confident form of himself thanks to Carolyn, Daniel, and Peter. Daniel and Peter, they were unexpected yet appreciated for bonding with the estranged youngest Collins. Peter and David together always had each other's backs against those that bullied them, no longer needing the help of anyone older than them. Daniel brought out a side to Carolyn Elizabeth had never seen. She was less moody, sometimes joking without sarcasm, and had a knack for getting lost in Daniel every time he was around. Her defenses were at the lowest point then yet would spike should she need to defend Daniel and vice versa. He treated her with the utmost respect and took care of her. According to Banks, they considered each other mates. Elizabeth set aside her coffee and rested her elbows on the dining table.

She stared across the long expanse of wood and thought about how far the whole family has come but dwelled on her daughter who had changed the most. She has matured greatly since Angelique attacked them. She has accepted what she has become and really has a handle on her transformations during the full moon. It helps that she has two wolves who care for her every step of the way. Elizabeth was proud of her and glad that she embraced the fact that she is and always will be a Collins. She no longer tries to fight it. Even though she still feels guilt over Carolyn being bitten in the first place she still made it her own and even gained support from people who are practically family now. Elizabeth may have been horrified that first moment she saw her daughter for what she was but now she can't think of her without it. The wolf was Carolyn and Carolyn was the wolf. It was who she was and she made that plain to see, proud to be what she was.

It made Elizabeth smile at the thought of her daughter finding herself. Even though their family was considered odd, it was quite normal for them. Elizabeth stood to gather her dishes and took them to the kitchen. She had work to do. Carolyn and David would be up soon and once they found something to eat they would race out the door to see the Levine brothers. She knew they wouldn't be back until later that night. The sound of the bickering cousins made her smile widen. Speak of the devil, here they come. She set aside the dishes and then left to see what they were disagreeing over this time. They might as well be siblings with the way they treated each other now. They got in fights but not nearly as bad as before. Elizabeth pushed open the door to see Carolyn and David playfully bickering and horsing around. They were both too wrapped up in their game to notice her. She silently left them to head to her office, happy that her family was happy.

As soon as the sun set or it was an overcast day the two vampires of Collinwood took the opportunity to come out of hiding. They often spent the time with family as well as each other but recently, or around the time their family grew, did Barnabas and Victoria carry a different responsibility; keeping an eye on both Carolyn and David. Victoria agreed with Barnabas, that David and Carolyn both needed a father figure that they never had. Barnabas was more than happy to fill that role. The longer he spent around the young Collins members he began to feel a strong paternal responsibility for them. He often played with David some nights when he wasn't too busy while Victoria often spent the nights with Carolyn. It was usually girl talk but also something Carolyn felt a little more comfortable discussing with Victoria than her mother. She liked how Victoria held a sense of wisdom yet she imparted the knowledge on Carolyn in a very friendly manner without sounding authoritative or commanding.

While Victoria handled the emotional aspects of Carolyn's questions, concerns, and problems, Barnabas took it upon himself to make sure her adolescent urges rage too far out of control. Tonight for example, he had heard young Carolyn making plans for Daniel to visit. He watched them like a hawk as unobtrusively and he could so that he wouldn't raise any suspicions from them. He didn't want Daniel to get **too **comfortable, meaning, entering and staying in Carolyn's room with no supervision. The visit didn't point to any funny business so far and Daniel left the house with a peck to her cheek and a smile but Barnabas wasn't taking any chances. He left Victoria with David and snuck over to Carolyn's room where he planned to stake out and make sure she was tucked away in bed and asleep. No one would be going in her room if he had anything to say about it. Victoria had given him a simple raise of her brows when she saw that he was going to put his plan into action and when he brought the subject up to Elizabeth she had no reason to deny him. So she only smiled at Barnabas' passion to take care of the children of the household and agreed with him.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I respect you and the method which you have raised Carolyn thus far as she is a very strong and responsible young woman, but I do believe she should be kept an eye on too. Teenagers are known to be quite…tricky," Barnabas told her. Elizabeth looked up from the paper she was writing on and gave Barnabas a questionable quirk of her brow.

"Yes, they can be. You don't think Carolyn would…" she began thoughtfully. Barnabas only continued to stare back at her. Elizabeth shook her head and then sat up straight.

"We shouldn't assume she wouldn't. She is young after all. Ok then, what do you think we should do?" she asked the vampire.

"Leave that to me Madam," he replied, disappearing out the door with a flourish. Barnabas really took his opportunity at parenting seriously. It was something Elizabeth never failed to be grateful for. Elizabeth sighed and then began to ponder the subject Barnabas brought up. Elizabeth wasn't sure but Carolyn's anger has dimmed to be replaced by a side of her she hadn't seen before Daniel showed up. Maybe she should be watched from now on? Elizabeth glanced at the door, hoping Carolyn would at least be careful, and then resolved to return to her work so that she wouldn't worry so much. After that conversation with Elizabeth, Barnabas was now posted at Carolyn's door. He stayed until he was sure she was in bed and asleep. Afterwards, he left to prowl the night with Victoria. Carolyn waited silently in her bed, eyes closed but mind still as active as ever. Her eyes shot open the minute she heard Barnabas leave.

She snickered conspiratorially and then threw back her blankets. She knew Barnabas was concerned for what she was up to when she was left to her own devices. Yes, she and Daniel had made out a few times but both knew just when the primal instincts within started bidding for control. They didn't know exactly how strong that was and they weren't ready to face it yet so they wisely backed down in time to stay in control. That went double for the days leading up to the full moon. Sometimes they couldn't be left alone so they purposely stayed where others were to resist temptation. It didn't stop her from seeing Daniel alone though which is what she had planned tonight. She snuck over to her window and pushed it open just as Daniel showed up. He boosted himself into the room with a wide grin. Carolyn returned it and then let him embrace her. He nuzzled at her neck and then pressed a tender kiss on her skin.

"I know I just saw you but I miss you," he mumbled. Carolyn rolled her eyes and then pushed on him so that she could look into his mesmerizing eyes. She smiled and then pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

"Missed you too sap," she teased. He chuckled quietly and Carolyn's smile grew at the sound. She led him back to her bed where they both climbed up and settled in. Daniel wrapped his arms around her while she pressed herself to his body as closely as she could.

"You are such a dare devil," she told him jokingly.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, going along with her. She laughed and then smacked his arm. They remained in each other's arms, silently conversing about anything and everything their minds wandered through. Occasionally a tickle fight broke out, started by Daniel, which spiraled into kisses that then heated up. They reeled in their passion before it could get out of control and then held each other. Their hearts pounded in their ears and their breaths came out jagged until they were both calm again. Daniel fell to stroking Carolyn's hair, trailing across her back gently. Carolyn hummed and gripped him tighter. She felt safe and cared for in his grip. They spent a few more precious minutes like this until Daniel had to go. Carolyn gave him one last ardent kiss before he was out the window. She watched him climb expertly and then run across the yard, his figure disappearing into the night.

Daniel had taken to sneaking out to see Carolyn, something she wasn't sure about at first. She didn't want him getting caught, but he pointed out that they could both get caught should anyone walk into her room. She agreed and then offered to sneak out to see him but the thought of his parents catching them made him shudder. They would "make a scene" and then drag him into a long lecture he didn't want to hear. It was best they met at Collinwood instead for this reason. Carolyn just laughed at him and shrugged. Either way wasn't a problem for her. She was sure she would get a lecture from her mother should they get caught but unlike other teens her age she would understand that she deserved any punishment her mother would give her. She had a very healthy amount of respect for her mother now more than ever. She had dealt with a lot being the only normal Collins in the house.

Carolyn could only imagine how that paired with running the family business must be. There was an untold amount of stress they all went through yet Elizabeth bore it all to help them endure. She didn't like to show just how much she thought of her mother, her reputation was on the line after all, but she made sure to show it when it was just the two of them. That respect was reciprocated back to Carolyn in the form of allowing her a little slack to do what she wanted concerning having a boyfriend, a werewolf boyfriend at that. Elizabeth was not one to hover yet she still kept an eye on her daughter at a respectable distance. Because Carolyn understood why she did and Elizabeth knew that she did they in turn respected each other's business so that their dynamic fell into a simple system of watching each other's back without greatly interfering.

Their relationship only prospered because of the new bond between them. She had no intention of ever retaliating the way she did in the past ever again and she would do what she could to keep any conflict between them at bay. Carolyn sighed as she looked out the window, anxious to see Daniel again. They were so closely tied she had a hard time staying away from him, which was strangely another thing Elizabeth understood. She didn't know if it was just her or her wolf, a concept she and her mother considered, but it didn't matter. Carolyn was really starting to believe that she was falling, and falling hard, for Daniel Levine. She loved every moment of it too. She pushed away from the window and crawled back into bed. She pressed her nose in her pillow, inhaling Daniel's scent that still lingered. Slowly, she let herself relax and then fall asleep, content in her new way of life.


	2. Finding Common Ground

**Three more to go!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth left her office for a well-deserved break from organizing all the paperwork she had accumulated. She decided on waiting for Carolyn to get home and maybe have a little chat. She hadn't gotten to talk to her in some time, what with her duties and Carolyn spending all her extra time with Daniel. She moved to sit on the couch Carolyn usually frequented but looked up when the sound of the door opening drew her attention. Banks came swaggering in and paused when he saw her.<p>

"Oh, uh, hey Ms. Stoddard. I wanted to stop by and take the pup out for some lessons. Is she home yet?" he asked, walking over to take a seat on the far side of the couch. Elizabeth's brow rose at the term her used, as she still wasn't used to it, but said nothing against it.

"It's Elizabeth, and no, she isn't home yet. She should be here soon though," she replied. Banks nodded and clasped his hands together, resting his forearms on his knees. Silence fell between them. They didn't really have anything in common to talk about. Banks' interests included nightly runs or maybe going high speed down the stretch of road just outside town on his motorcycle. He had no interest in the cannery business that Elizabeth ran. Likewise, Elizabeth knew nothing of the nightly runs and would most likely have a heart attack even thinking of riding on that death machine he called a motorcycle. A few more minutes passed before a topic occurred to Elizabeth that she had always thought about.

"I don't think I thanked you properly for being there for Carolyn. After all, you didn't have to come back, but you did. I'm grateful. I don't know a thing about this and I'm glad there is someone she can go to," she stated. He looked to her with a furrow of his brows before he nodded.

"Yeah, well, it was my fault. I see family as a really important thing in life. After my own family problems I didn't want to make things here worse. It's great spending time with your daughter. She's getting the hang of things and it helps that Danny boy is around," Banks replied, a small smile spreading. Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't want to overstep anything but, what of your own family?" she inquired. Banks went quiet for a good couple minutes, trying decide on sharing or not. In the end he chose to. It would help establish more trust between them if he was open and honest about himself.

"I grew up pretty normally actually. I was an only child that didn't get along with my parents. They didn't understand how lonely it was to be at home all day taken care of by a nanny and then off on my own once I was old enough. They worked a lot, and yeah, it brought good money, but the cost of that was no family time. Anyway, as soon as I could I left. That was when I ran into the local pack. Of course, I didn't know what they were at first. I spent a good few years hanging with them before they decided to let me join. I spent a good chunk of my life with them. Only when a new pack leader showed up to take charge was I left for dead. After that I was found by that witch, and, well, you know the rest," he explained.

"I'm sorry for your misfortune, but here with us, you can rest easy. Our family is known to be strange and unusual. As you know, we currently have all manner of family members," she replied with a light smile. Banks nodded, a small smile of his own appearing. And in that manner they were both alike. They knew and understood how the other perceived the world around them. The atmosphere around them seemed to lighten with Elizabeth's acceptance. They both could feel it. Banks had shared his past so now Elizabeth felt it was her turn.

"I'm glad Carolyn has you. Her father was…let's just say he was never there. After he eventually left she didn't have a good father figure around. Her uncle, my brother, was a thief and a philanderer. He left his own son to indulge in his selfish ways. But now she has you, and being that you are the one who turned her, it's only proper that you be there for her; to teach her what comes with this lifestyle. I just want to say thank you," she continued.

"Well hell, don't make me blush Ms. S," Banks joked, covering the fact that he had been taken off guard. Elizabeth only smiled knowingly. At that moment the front door opened. It shut rather solidly and then Carolyn came jogging in, towing Daniel behind her. He looked casually accepting of being led by the hand while Carolyn wore her usual smirk.

"Banks, you came. Let us just drop off our bags in my room and then we can go," she said, excitement and apprehension clear in her tone. She tugged Daniel from the room as she made her exit.

"She looks rearing to go," Banks commented with a laugh.

"She does. I'll leave you to it then," Elizabeth replied, standing to leave. Banks stood too. Carolyn and Daniel came back, prompting Banks to throw a burly arm over both their shoulders, separating them so that he walked them to the door with one on each side of him.

"Ok, no more mushy crap. Time to man up Levine. You let her drag you around? What's up with that?" Banks teased. Daniel just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Carolyn laughed.

"Because he's a good doggie," she chimed in the fun.

"Ha, ha," Daniel replied in a deadpan, though his smile still remained. It was all in good fun after all. Elizabeth watched the three head for the door, happy to see Carolyn carefree as she continued to joke with Banks at Daniel's expense. She really was glad to have Banks around.


End file.
